Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-1838757-20160812024611/@comment-1762544-20160827141456
Informacje od użytkownika CM4Sci z Eurobricks: *Nowy wąż w kształcie litery S. *Rodzice Kaia i Nyi. *Bagna, samurajowie, itd. *Nowe stroje. *Przedmiotami do kolekcjonowania są tym razem małe kolorowe ostrza. *Szare skały zbudowane z kokonów z Galaxy Squad są często używane. *Złoczyńcy używają mieczy Uruk-hai. *'70621': Małe drzewo z jedną ze skał na szczycie. Skała eksploduje i ma w sobie węże. Zawiera zielone ostrze. Dwóch czerwonych Vermillion i Kai. *'70622': Dwa motocykle. Jeden Jaya - niebieski/ciemnoniebieski, białe elementy w kołach, błyskawice. Drugi ma wielkie ostrza z przodu. Zawiera niebieskie ostrze, pomarańczowego i czerwonego Vermillion i węże. *'70623': Duży pojazd na gąsienicach z jasnobrązowymi i piaskowymi ostrzami z figurek z Chimy z przodu. Podwójna katapulta z tyłu strzela skałami z wężami. Mała barykada. Zielone ostrze, Zane, dwóch Vermillion i węże. *'70624': Łódź. Wyobraźcie sobie Perłę Przeznaczenia bez wielkich żagli i tylnej części. Posiada z tyłu dwie oliwkowe kajaki. Z boku ma czerwone skrzydła. Zawiera również żołnierze Vermillion na latającej desce. Zielone ostrze, Lloyd, Cole, czerwony Vermillioni węże. *'70625': Mały czerno-niebiesko-jasnobrązowo-złoty samochód z dwoma wyrzutniami studów z tyłu. Czerwona Meduza z dziwnymi nogami z nowymi wężami. Mała budowla to taras z niebieskim ostrzem. Nya, Meduza, czerwony Vermillion i węże. *'70626': Wielki wąż w kształcie litery S z kołem na trzymającym wszystkie cztery ostrza. Kontrolowany przez dwie postacie przypominające Łotrów. Posiada ręce i ma dziwny mechanizm. Zawiera również wysoką bagienną budowlę z drewnianym więzieniem dla Wu i małą łódź dla Lloyda. Zawiara dwóch "Łotrów", czerwonego Vermillion, Jaya, Lloyda, Wu i węże. *'70627': Sklep kowalski. Zawiera dwugłowego czerwono-niebieskiego smoka dla Kaia i Nyi. Zawiera również mniejszą wersję 70626 wykorzystującą wiele nowych węży. Pomarańczowe/żółte ostrze, Kai, Nya, ich rodzice, czerwony i brązowy Vermillion. ---- Informacje od użytkownika Itaria No Shintaku z Eurobricks: *Nowe wężowe elementy, być może ponowne wykorzystanie włosów Meduzy tylko w kolorze czerwonym. Nowe hełmy z wężami. *Ninja noszą maski Łotra. ---- Pierwszy przeciek. ---- Nazwy zestawów ze sklepu swisstoy: *70621 Vermillion Falle (Vermillion Trap) *70622 Wüstenflitzer (Desert Racer) *70623 Schatten des Ninja- (Shadow of the Ninja) *70624 Vermillion Eindringling (Vermillion Infiltrator) *70625 Samurai Turbomobil (Samurai Turbomobile) *70626 Verhängnisvolle Dämmerung (Fateful Dawn/Dusk/Twilight) *70627 Drachenschmiede (Dragon Forge) KaixSkylor napisał(a): Damianonys napisał(a): Micho4l napisał(a): Jak tak patrzę na klip z SDCC to Day of Departed wydaje mi się tytułem ODCINKA! Tak no włąśnie Day of Departed to tytuł odcinka, a nie sezonu. '''Miło, że to zauważyłeś i mam nadzieję, że rozmowy, o tych tytułach się skończą. Po za tym, jak już Karus kiedyś pisał, przed filmem nie będzie nowego sezonu (więc sezon z Cole'em jest ostatni przed filmem), '''więc Hands of Time, będzie pewnie odcinkiem. I o ile dobrze pamiętam sezon z Cole'em będzie się nazywał Villian Breakdown (chyba), a nie jak niektórzy mówili Day of Departed, bo powtórze Day of Departed to tytuł odcinka. Prosiłbym też o przeczytanie wątku, poświęconego serialowi, bo myślę, że jakby ktoś przeczytał to byłoby mniej fałszywych informacji w ogólno internetowym przekazie. Jak to moze być ostatni sezon skoro jest już zapowiedziane, że w 2017 Ninja bedą walczyć na bagnach z samuraiami? *''Day of the Departed'' i Hands of Time to odcinki specjalne (trochę jak pilot). Nie wiemy na razie ile będą trwać. W klipie z SDCC możecie zauważyć, że podawane są imiona postaci (co zazwyczaj dzieje się w czołówce), a odcinek nie ma numeru. *''Villain Breakdown'' to tytuł podany przez fana, który przekazał nam pierwszy przeciek dotyczący. Obecnie wiemy, że nie jest prawdziwy. *''Day of the Departed'' to druga połowa 2016 roku (Cole, Yang, starzy złoczyńcy), Hands of Time to pierwsza połowa 2017 roku (Kai, Nya i ich rodzice, samurajowie (Vermilion)). Na tym jednak się nie skończy, ponieważ później (przy premierze filmu) mamy dostać jeszcze jakieś przygody Ninja. Nie nastawiałbym się jednak na kolejny special - książki i komiksy są bardziej prawdopodobne.